


[podfic] Valiant Tales

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Courage, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Heroism, Hope, Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Treason, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles about the people who lived, worked, and suffered on the Valiant during the Year That Never Was.</p><p>I have chosen not to list specific warnings, but there are references--not explicit--to torture, slavery, violence, executions, and non-con. Read with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Valiant Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valiant Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49828) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



Cover Art created by Lindenharp.

| 

## Length:

00:30:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g716a9dk41chkam/valiant_final_2.mp3) | **Size:** 27.9 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> List of Chapters and Cast:
> 
> 1\. The Accountant (Sam Yellowtail)  
> Performed by: Ry-Guy
> 
> 2\. The Engineer (Stefan)  
> Performed by: Lionfayt
> 
> 3\. The Medic  
> Performed by: Will Knavison
> 
> 4\. The Aide  
> Performed by: MissAck
> 
> 5\. The Agent  
> Performed by: D-Mac Double  
> With Motly Fool as "The Master"
> 
> 6\. The Cook (Giovanni)  
> Performed by: RoninRaccoon  
> With Damaru as "Carmela"
> 
> 7\. The Reporter (Meghan)  
> Performed by: Sasuya  
> With Motly Fool as "The Master"
> 
> 8\. The Guard (Jimmy Stone)  
> Performed by: Sarifus
> 
> 9\. The Ambassador (Etienne)  
> Performed by: Actorman
> 
> 10\. The Cameraman (Sean)  
> Performed by: Hyperknees
> 
> 11\. The Cosmetologist (Savannah)  
> Performed by: LittleStar
> 
> 12\. The Maid (Francine Jones)  
> Performed by: Fairuza  
> Also Featuring: Sasuya, Ry-Guy, Darkwolf, Actorman, and RoninRaccoon
> 
> 13\. The Second Cameraman (Bill)  
> Performed by: Koichi Saito
> 
> 14\. The Second Guard  
> Performed by: Convito
> 
> 15\. The Cargo Pilot (Bob)  
> Performed by: Dusk-Requiem
> 
> 16\. The Shuttle Pilot  
> Performed by: Akumaryu
> 
> 17\. The Mechanic  
> Performed by: TriPredRavage
> 
> 18\. The Waitress  
> Performed by: Merodi
> 
> 19\. The Programmer (Jake)  
> Performed by: Russ
> 
> 20\. The Server (Carmela)  
> Performed by: Damaru
> 
> 21\. The Weapons Officer  
> Performed by: Apatheria  
> Also Featuring: Motly Fool as "The Master"
> 
> 22\. The Wife (Lucy Saxon)  
> Performed by: dragonknighttara  
> Also Featuring: Motly Fool as "The Master"  
> And Special thanks to Camarilla and Apatheria for walla help <3
> 
> 23\. The Other Doctor (Dr. Patel)  
> Performed by: The Pawt
> 
> 24\. The Laundry Officer  
> Performed by: McTricky
> 
> 25\. The Stowaway  
> Performed by: ElliotSkywalker
> 
> 26\. The Slave  
> Performed by: Camarilla
> 
> 27\. The Second Aide  
> Performed by: Aussieroth
> 
> 28\. The Second Engineer (Chris Turner)  
> Performed by: Animated93
> 
> 29\. The Sergeant  
> Performed by: Darkwolf
> 
> 30\. The Plumber  
> Performed by: Sonicmega
> 
> 31\. The Masseuse  
> Performed by: Shudo-Ranmaru  
> Also Featuring: Motly Fool as "The Master"
> 
> 32\. The Dishwasher  
> Performed by: Bree
> 
> 33\. The Captain  
> Performed by: David Ault


End file.
